Patches
The wiki was started around v0.37. Below is the newest changes since then. If you see something not up to date with the latest patch, feel free to correct/modify them. Patch v0.38 was released on May 2, 2016 '''The latest patch was v0.53b, released on '''6/18/2018 Changelist: v0.38 New Features * Added Friendly Duels under Begin Combat * Landmark now awards you boxes every 50 rating Nerfs 'n Buffs *Gemini - Added 4 to split abillity *Samurai - Now costs 3/4/5/6 (increased from 2/3/4/5) *Phantasm - Now costs 3/4/5/6 (increased from 2/3/4/5) *Ranger - Now costs 7/10/15/18 (increased from 7/9/13/15) *Magetower - Now costs 10/11/12/13 (decreased from 10/12/14/16) *Rook - Now costs 12/13/14/15 (increased from 10/11/12/13) *Bishop - Now costs 9/10/11/12 (increased from 8/9/10/11) v0.39 (6/10/2016) update: -New unit: Summoner! -16 army saves added! -test area added for playing AI, local 2 player and AI vs AI using saved armies! -Toggle blitz on/off! -Portal+++ move range reduced! -Armor vs unblockable bug fixed! -LifeStone magic now has 4! -Cost increase for HauntedArmor, Moonfox, SoulKeeper, Harpy, Behemoth! -SoulKeeper magic now has 1 -Cost decrease for Antimage, Alchemist, PoisonMage! -Lilith/Tiger can now target status-immune minions with their abilities! -Necromancer remake: summon skeletons at the location of fallen enemies! -Enchanted units are now prevented from targeting the king! -Enchanted no longer blocks ally swaps -FrostMephit now has Freeze Immune -You can now skip login box animation -Timers on title no longer desync from changed tabs -Upgrades screen retains sorting options and upgrades faster, using less CPU -Duel queue no longer shows graphics indicating you’ve entered ranked queue -Tile notations (a1~h8) added as rollover tool in combat -Units can now be used in avatar creator -Dragon’s Blessings now cost 2/4/6! v0.40 (7/9/2016) update: -New Units: ThunderMage, Lust, Drake, Duelist, Hostage, Fencer, and Beacon! -Market stability rebalance: legendary sell price increased, legendary max value increased, rare minimum value decreased, common max value increased. -Upgrades screen now displays what units are used in a saved army. -Challenge now has a small message to indicate if you have already completed. -White can no longer attack or target enemy units on turn 1. - Samurai and Phoenix combat errors fixed. REBALANCE: -Militia penalty +1 -Fireball costs 1/3/4/5 -Fireball now uses Ranged Destroy -Fireball now destroyed by Freeze -Axeman moves upgraded -Tiger costs 1/2/4/5 -Princess penalty 5/10/15/20 -Slime costs 2/3/5/6 -Bat costs 0/1/2/5 -Archer cost -1 -Archer now uses Ranged Destroy -Ranger costs 5/8/11/14 -Ranger now uses Ranged Destroy -Ninja costs 14/16/18/21 -Wizard costs 13/14/15/16 -Dragon costs 18/20/24/28 -Gemini costs 12/13/14/15 -FrostMage costs 7/8/9/10 -PoisonMage costs 6/8/12/16 -WindMage costs 4/6/8/10 -Valkyrie costs 8/9/10/12 -Medusa costs 10/11/12/14 -Ghast costs 8/9/10/11 -Guardian costs 7/8/9/10 -GiantSlime no longer splits if frozen/petrified -Moonfox cost +1 -Bishop costs 9/11/12/13 -Knight costs 6/8/10/11 -Necromancer costs 4/5/6/7 -Necromancer promotes to Lich -Enchantress costs 7/8/9/10 -Enchant magic no longer has 1 v0.41 (7/21/2016) update: -New Units: Salamander and FireElemental! -Army slots price decreased to 12.5k/10. -practice coin farm bots nerfed. -gemini twin value corrected. -phantom armies of the past showing after dc fixed. -critical error from thundermage/comet fixed. -players using previous versions can no longer match against updated versions. -blitz token lost in duel fixed. -minotaur bug after enemy castling fixed. -ThunderMage added to Arcane -Drake added to Forest -New player bonus 2x on victory -Avatar export graphic error fixed -collection total off by 16 fixed Rebalance: -Demon++ cost increased to 16 -Beacon now targets any ally unit -Beacon cost +1 all tiers -Duelist cost -1 all tiers -HauntedArmor cost increase 8/11/13/14 -Fencer cost decrease 6/7/9/10 -SoulKeeper cost decrease 14/16/21/24 -Spearman cost decrease 0/1/2/4 -Enchantress cost decrease 4/5/6/7 -Legionary cost decrease 9/10/11/13 v0.42 (9/23/2016) update: -Status Timers added! -Reputation System begins! -PhoenixBeacon Deactivated! -4 new units: Sylph, AirElemental, SoulFlare, GravityMage! -Basilisk cost -1 -Basilisk promote changed to Medusa -FireElemental Decay based on tier -Behemoth+3 moves changed -Pawn+3 instant promote -Thunder Magic cost 0 -Bomber cost -1 -Lilith cost -1 -Several minor errors fixed -Small AI improvements -Queue times improved at 3000+ rating -The Grandest Scheme activated! v0.43 (9/29/2016) update: Rebalance Patch -New Unit: Aquarius! -Dryad cost 4/5/6/8 -Sapling value 1 -Sapling grow 1 per turn, tree at 4 -Shieldsman attack becomes spellshield -Guardian gains 8 spellshields -Comet cost 7/8/9/10 -Comet no longer hits ally minions -GravityMage Range decreased -GravityMage magic now has 2 -GravityMage cost 8/10/14/18 -Lust T1 moves adjusted -Lust cost 5/7/10/14 -Moonfox cost 9/11/13/15 -Moonfox effect takes 9 value -FrostMage T3/T4 gain melee attacks -FrostMage cost 4/6/8/10 -Necromancer range increased -Necromancer gains diagonal melee -Necromancer cost 7/8/9/10 -MageTower cost 9/10/11/12 -Alchemist cost 7/9/10/15 -ThunderMage cost 4/6/8/10 -Harpy cost 12/13/14/15 -Harpy T4 moves changed (teleswap) -AirElemental cost 10/12/14/16 -AirElemental T4 decay reduced -FireElemental decay accelerated -Spider mobility increased -Spider cost 0/1/2/3 -PoisonMage cost 5/7/10/14 -Spearman cost 1/2/3/4 -Beacon cost 4/5/6/7 v0.44 (11/11/2016) update: -New Units: Greed, Envy, Mercenary, Reaver, Pikeman, and Snake! -Old Necromancer returns! -GravityMage no longer freezes -GravityMage cost 4/6/8/10 -GravityMage magic cost reduced -Spearman moveset rebalanced -MoonFox on death penalty added -MoonFox cost 8/10/12/14 -AirElemental cost 8/10/12/14 -FireElemental decay 30/25/20/15 -SoulFlare magic range increased -SpellShield no longer targets minions -SpellShield now considered special effect in graphics options -Shieldsman moveset improved -Alchemist trigger no longer has 1 -Ranged/Magic Destroy now have 1 -Medusa cost 10/11/13/16 -Crusader++ cost+1 -Paladin+++ cost-1 -Several exploits fixed -Critical bug fixes including sapling bug -Buy Bulk Basic packs in store! -Ruby Shop upgraded! -Matchmaking slightly improved -Reputation loss for reporting increased -Maximum rating loss per game added v.045(beta) (01/27/2017) update: -New Units: Undine and WaterElemental! -RoyalGuard can now teleport adjacent to ally Queen, Princess, and Prince -Destroy no longer has 1 -Greed penalty increased to 5/10/15/20 -Reaver penalty changed to scaling value 3/4/5/6 -GravityMage moves improved to include better ability target location and attacks -MoonFox penalty changed to scaling value 2/3/4/5 -LifeStone magic cost changed to scaling value 4/5/6/7 -Pikeman cost increased to 2/3/5/6 -Envy cost decreased to 6/7/8/10 -Base Behemoth cost decreased to 8 -Snake+++ cost increased to 5 -Snake effect now only poisons units of value 14 or less -Ninja cost decreased to 12/14/16/20 -Wizard cost decreased to 12/13/14/15 -Legionary cost decreased to 8/9/10/12 -Warrior cost decreased to 7/8/10/12 -FrostMage cost increased to 6/8/10/12 -Dryad cost increased to 5/6/7/8 -Dryad sapling summon now costs 2 -Sapling value now scales to 5 before transforming into tree -Ranger cost increased to 5/8/12/15 -Mercenary now only activates the change team effect on champion kill -Lust cost decreased to 5/7/9/12 -Lust moveset improved -Dragon cost decreased to 18/20/22/25 -Skeleton is now status immune at all tiers and upgrade path improved -Vampire cost increased to 15/18/21/24 -Phoenix respawn time increased to 13/12/11/9 -Fencer cost decreased to 5/6/8/10 -AirElemental+++ value loss from kills increased to 7 and value gain from magic decreased to 7 -All units from last few updates added to avatar editor -Several bug fixes for turn 1 ability target magic such as portal and errors in stacking triggers such as lust and samurai -Changes to rating gain/loss for the minimum gain and maximum loss v0.46 (03/19/2017) update: -Reconnect system added to PvP and Challenge! -New Unit: Angel! -Reaver cost increased to 2/3/4/5 -Reaver penalty increased to 3/5/7/9 -Beacon class changed to Minion -Beacon cost reduced to 1/2/3/4 -Pikeman passive now only applies to 4 forward knightmove locations -Ranger cost increased to 5/8/13/16 -FrostMage cost reduced to 4/6/9/12 -Legionary cost increased to 9/10/11/12 -Warrior+++ cost reduced to 11 -Ninja+++ cost reduced to 18 -Medusa cost reduced to 9/10/12/15 -Envy cost reduced to 4/6/8/10 -AirElemental+++ wind range reduced 1 -Wind Ability is now Ranged -WindMage cost reduced to 4/6/7/8 -Lich cost changed to 4/6/8/10 -Enchantress cost changed to 4/7/10/12 -Base Anitmage cost reduced to 8 -Aquarius cost reduced to 7/9/11/14 -SoulKeeper cost reduced to 13/15/20/22 -Reporting opponents too often now has stacking penalty for your own reputation -Low reputation now reduces impact of your reports on other players -Envy no longer turns into enemy wisp when cloning wisp -Undine display bugs fixed -WaterElemental no longer looks like it was drawn in MS Paint -Server now tracking metrics of each unit v0.48 (04/07/2017) update : -New Units: Gnome and EarthElemental! -Mercenary cost increased to 1/3/4/5 -Gemini cost increased to 14/16/18/20 -Gemini split now has 6 -Militia penalty increased by 1 -Militia upgrades improved -Necromancer cost increased to 5/7/10/13 -Minotaur cost reduced to 10/12/15/17 -Guardian/Shieldsman Trigger Ability now blocks all attack types -Shieldsman moveset reduced -Archer moveset improved -Duelist moveset improved -Duelist now costs 0/1/2/4 -Fencer moveset improved -Fencer now costs 5/8/10/12 -GiantSlime cost reduced to 8/10/12/14 -MoonFox cost increased to 10/12/14/16 -MoonFox penalty reduced to 2 at all tiers -Harpy cost reduced to 11/12/13/14 -Thundermage moveset improved -Behemoth cost reduced to 7/11/15/18 -HauntedArmor cost changed to 7/11/13/15 -HauntedArmor+++ moves improved -Swordsman moveset improved -Crusader cost increased to 10/12/16/18 -Crusader+++ moves improved -Basilisk cost increased to 2/3/4/5 -Basilisk moveset improved -Wizard cost increased to 13/14/15/16 -Wizard+++ now has teleswap -Greed penalty changed to 4/10/16/22 -Greed+++ moves improved -Soulflare moveset changed -Pawn moveset improved -Wisp teleport range increased to 3/5/7 -FireElemental gains 5 turns on decay time -Alchemist moveset improved -Alchemist cost changed to 8/9/10/15 -Alchemist is now status immune -Pikeman cost changed to 1/3/6/7 -Enchantress cost reduced to 4/6/8/10 -Enchantress+++ moves changed -Beacon now has range 3/4/5/6 -Beacon cost reduced to 0/1/2/3 -Hostage is now Trigger Immune -Hostage moveset improved -Aquarius cost increased to 7/10/12/15 -Legionary cost changed to 8/10/12/13 -Berserker cost increased to 8/9/11/13 -Ninja cost increased to 13/14/16/18 -WaterElemental cost increased to 5/7/9/12 -Fireball cost increased to 2/3/4/5 -GravityMage moveset improved -PoisonMage moveset improved -PoisonMage now costs 6/8/12/18 -FrostMage cost increased to 4/6/10/13 -Bat moveset improved -Bomber cost reduced to 0/1/2/3 -Sapling now transforms into 6 value tree -Penguin moveset improved -Prince cost reduced to 10/11/12/13 -Paladin moveset improved -Paladin cost reduced to 11/14/15/16 -MageTower cost reduced to 8/9/10/12 -Angel Enchant now lasts 0.5 turns longer -Angel poison bug fixed -AI improved usage of some units -AI improved against some effects -Market now sells epics for 15 ruby -Sell price scaling from marketvalue reduced -Several reconnect bugs fixed -Reconnect now automatically retries every few seconds -Now only wait 30s for opponent to reconnect -Practice queue now uses larger matchmaking range v0.49 -New Unit: Apprentice! -Guardian protection ability reduced by tier -Guardian and Shieldsman no longer protect King/PhoenixEgg/etc. -Shieldsman moveset improved -Mercenary cost increased to 2/4/5/6 -Mercenary effect reduced to 1 morale -LifeStone now has death penalty 4/5/6/7 instead of X -WindMage now uses wind Magic again -Necromancer ability upgraded to create skeletons on minion kill -Necromancer cost increased to 7/10/12/14 -Minotaur cost reduced to 10/12/14/16 -Hostage death penalty increased to 6/9/12/15 -Gemini cost reduced to 12/14/15/16 -ThunderMage cost reduced to 4/6/8/10 -Bat+++ moves improved -Castling can now be used through danger, and incorporeal units such as Ghost only block castle if they are on the final two locations -Bug Fix for Beacon recalling Samurai after Trigger -Bug Fix for Samurai Trigger onto Lightning -Bug Fix for double Samurai Trigger with Wrath -Bug Fix for Mercenary attacking near Wrath -Bug Fix for AvatarEdit after game load -Bug Fix for hijacking Friendly Duel -Bug Fix for collection values displaying incorrectly after second load of collection -Bug Fix for missing King in collection -Bug Fix for practice mode rating display -Envy Magic now shows on Danger Grid -AI improved against some effects -PremiumBox cost reduced to 2500+1ruby -Matches ending at 0vs0 morale now end in DRAW! V0.50 -New Units: Patience, Taurus, Pride, Dove, Siren, Hoplite, Butterfly, Nexus, and Phalanx! -Behemoth base cost increased to 9 -Apprentice moveset improved -Apprentice cost changed to 1/3/5/8 -Necromancer transforms minions to BonePile -Necromancer cost reduced to 6/8/11/13 -Greed penalty increased to 4/11/18/25 -Reaver penalty increased to 4/6/8/10 -EarthElemental moveset changed -EarthElemental can now create StonePillars -AirElemental+++ now summons Sylphs when it pushes enemy (no value gain) -FrostMage+++ cost increased to 14 -ThunderMage moveset improved -All Lightning 1 added -Envy base moveset changed -Wrath+++ moveset improved -Antimage moveset changed -HauntedArmor base cost +1 -Medusa cost increased to 10/11/13/16 -Angel cost increased to 14/16/18/21 -Rook moveset improved -Bishop moveset improved -Swordsman moveset improved -Axeman moveset improved -Axeman cost reduced to 1/2/3/4 -Skeleton cost reduced to 2/3/4/6 -Penguin moveset improved -Mercenary moveset improved -Mercenary cost 1/3/4/6 -Princess penalty reduced to 3/7/12/16 -Duelist moveset changed -Beacon cost +1 -Hostage penalty increased to 8/12/16/20 -Gnome cost reduced to 2/3/4/7 -Bug Fix for multiple disconnect sources -LifeStone now shows revive preview -Market upgraded to allow higher stock and price range on all units. -Better warning graphic for low time remaining -Status timers show exact amounts V0.51 -New Units: Temperance, Chastity, StoneMage, and Hydromancer! -Prototype Mastery system added! -Greed moveset reduced at higher tiers -Apprentice+++ cost increased to 9 -Angel+++ cost increased to 22 -Behemoth cost increased to 9/12/16/20 -Reaver cost increased to 3/4/5/6 -Reaver penalty reduced to 3/5/7/9 -GravityMage moveset changed -Summoner moveset improved -Gnome cost increased to 3/4/5/7 -Tiger+++ cost increased to 6 -Bomber cost +1 -Banshee moveset improved -Snake poison threshold increased to 15 -SoulFlare cost increased to 0/2/3/4 -Pride cost -2 -Legionary cost +1 -Berserker cost +1 -GiantSlime cost -2 -Patience delay increased to 25/30/35/40 -StonePillar ability petrify time increased -StonePillar ability now has 1 -Some tutorial wording changed to be more clear, and units modified slightly -Sell price of commons decreased -Max Buy price of epics reduced 35% -Exit to title button added to unit obtained screen (basics, ultras, theme, etc.) -Font for dragon coins reduced to allow an extra digit to display -Frozen hoplite no longer moves from ally hoplite effect -Taurus rush castline added -Patience effect graphic improved -PhoenixEgg can no longer move from Siren compel -Hostage no longer rescued by sapling, egg, pillar, etc. -Wisp no longer reflects Reaver penalty -Portal no longer immune to magic/ranged -Rating escape velocity greatly increased -New players no longer have penalty to rating gain against AI in novice rank -Can now cycle tips in queue with dice button V0.52: -New Unit: FireMage! -New landmark added for unit mastery! -GravityMage cost reduced to 4/6/8/10 -Butterfly cost reduced to 0/1/3/5 -Lich summon ability cost increased to 5 -Phalanx cost reduced to 14/16/18/21 -Hydromancer cost reduced to 4/6/8/10 -Aquarius cost changed to 6/10/13/17 -Crusader cost increased to 10/12/17/20 -Hoplite cost reduced to 1/2/3/4 -Taurus+++ cost reduced to 12 -WaterElemental cost reduced to 4/6/8/12 -Pride cost changed to 6/10/14/18 -Gemini cost increased to 15/16/17/18 -Gemini split cost reduced to 4 -MoonFox cost increased to 12/14/16/20 -MoonFox effect value changed to 12 -Spearman+++ cost increased to 5 -Dryad ability cost reduced to 1 -Sapling now grows into 3 value tree -Gnome+++ moveset changed -Sylph+++ moveset changed -Greed penalty increased to 4/12/19/25 -Antimage cost reduced to 7/10/12/13 -SoulFlare+++ moveset changed -PoisonMage now immune to poison at all tiers -PoisonMage+++ cost increased to 13 -AirElemental now becomes an equal tier Sylph at 0 value instead of being destroyed -AirElemental cost reduced to 6/8/10/12 -AirElemental+++ moveset changed -Undine moveset improved -Undine cost increased to 0/2/3/4 -Pikeman+++ cost increased to 8 -Enchantress cost increased to 4/7/10/12 -Siren cost reduced to 4/6/8/10 -Paladin cost reduced to 10/13/15/16 -Bomber+++ moveset improved -Minotaur cost increased to 12/14/15/18 -Valkyrie now has effect: cannot act until at least one ally unit is lost -Necromancer cost reduced to 5/8/11/13 -BonePile now requires 3 deaths to change into Skeleton -Shieldsman now has forward attack at all tiers -Medusa cost increased to 10/12/14/16 -Dragon cost reduced to 16/19/22/24 -Berserker cost reduced to 8/9/11/14 -Nexus moveset improved -Nexus cost reduced to 0/1/3/5 -WindMage tier shifted up -WindMage cost increased to 7/8/9/10 -ThunderMage cost increased to 4/7/9/10 -Knight+++ moveset changed, and cost increased to 12 -MageTower cost increased to 9/10/11/12 -FrostMephit upgrades improved -Aquarius bug causing incorrect death location against Phoenix/Bomber fixed -Dove bug causing it to get stuck on your screen under certain conditions fixed -Dove bug causing Envy to become an invisible immortal fixed -SNQR frequency reduced -Pikeman passive ability no longer shows as defense square in army profile -Infernal/Hell now show on game end instead of private profile -You can now use /draw in game chat to offer draw to your opponent -Tutorial causing coins to display as negative after buying boxes in store fixed -Login box timer speeding up in client after reconnect fixed -Mastery now starts sorted by level by default -Dragon Blessings cost reduced to 1/3/6 -Patience showing on danger grid for black before effect time fixed -AI updated for certain effects, and difficulty reduced for beginners -Market now has min/max buttons for quantity -Market now has visual indicators for collection to aid in buying/selling -Location effects now show exact amounts similar to statuses (0.5 increment) v0.53: -New Units: ArchBishop, Fortress, Arachnid, Templar, Frog, Toad, Tombstone, NullMage, VoidMage! -Crowns system added! Rebalance: -Alchemist cost increased to 8/9/10/15 -FireMage Meteor synced to Lightning impact timing and changed to 2. -FireMage cost reduced to 6/8/11/12 -Angel cost increased to 15/17/19/24 -Phoenix cost increased to 14/17/20/24 -PhoenixEgg turns to hatch changed to 14/12/10/8 -PhoenixEgg penalties adjusted to match 25 total loss of morale at each tier -AirElemental cost increased by 2 all tiers -AirElemental now loses only 2 value per kill. -Necromancer cost increased to 7/10/12/14 -BonePile death requirement increased by 1 -Vampire cost increased by 1 all tiers -Siren tier shifted up, but cost remains -Aquarius cost reduced to 6/9/12/16 -Base Tiger moveset changed -Nexus cost increased to 0/2/4/6 -Apprentice cost reduced to 0/2/5/9 -EarthElemental cost increased to 6/8/11/13 with transformation at 3/4/5/6 -LifeStone penalty increased by 1 -Behemoth cost increased by 1 at final tier -Beacon cost increased by 1 all tiers -SoulKeeper cost reduced to 11/14/20/22 -Base SoulKeeper moveset changed -Base Knight cost reduced to 5 -Base Bishop cost increased to 10 -Harpy cost increased by 1 all tiers -Hostage morale penalty reduced to 8/10/12/14 -Hoplite cost changed to 0/1/3/5 -Valkyrie passive no longer prevents teleporting ally King -Lust cost increased to 5/8/10/12 -Butterfly moveset improved, but cost increased to 0/3/4/5 -Tree is now Displacement-Immune -Hostage penalty being different for each team fixed -Castle can now be used on Displacement-Immune champions -FrostMephit no longer freezes casters of location effects such as lightning/meteor -Lust not being frozen by FrostMephit pulled by trigger fixed -Several ‘Ability Target’ related samurai trigger errors fixed -Min/Max buttons added for basic packs, and mastery pages in landmark screen -Reconnect time allowance increased -ChaosPortal mass-teleport sound error fixed -Matchmaking slightly improved -Several changes to danger/safety grid and splash lines, including path lines, overlap, and reduced intensity -Several AI errors resolved and AI personality profiles have increased prevalence.